Winx Club - Episode 801
Night of the Stars is the first episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis During the night of the shooting stars, the Winx make acquaintance with Twinkly, a Lumen coming from space. The Winx save her from the attack of mysterious creatures called Staryummy, who invade Alfea, and help her recover her memory. Twinkly remembers her mission and offers to lead the Winx to Lumenia, in order to meet Dorana, queen of all the Stars. Plot Coming soon... Major Events *Twinkly arrives at Alfea. *The Winx meet Twinkly and discovers she is a Lumen that comes from Lumenia. *The Winx perform their first concert at Alfea dedicated to their new friend, Twinkly. *Twinkly reveals that she is the messenger of Lumenia and has come to Alfea under Queen Dorana's call for help. Debuts Characters *Lumen *Twinkly *Obscurum *Staryummy/Starchomp *Dorana (mentioned) Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *The Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Nex **Riven (silhouette) *Kiko *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Knut **Griselda **Palladium **Wizgiz Minor Characters *Enemies **Obscurum **Staryummy/Starchomp *Alfea Students **Lexi **Emy **Evy **Naomi **Diana **Lorie **Carol **Arabel **Kelli *Students *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta (mentioned) *Lumens **Dorana (mentioned) Spells Used *Sonic Percussion - Used by Musa against the Starchomp but failed. *Morphix Blow - Used by Aisha against the Starchomp but failed. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Transformation Songs *Butterflix Power Insert Songs *Fly to My Heart Background Music *Alfea's Theme *Living the Magic *Children of Nature *Goodbye My Friends *We're the Winx (ringtone) *Specialists' Theme *The Legendarium World of Mythix *Irresistible Winx *We're Magic All the Way Script *3Beep Trivia *This episode along with the second episode premiered at the International Rome film Festival on October 20, 2018 to celebrate the Winx's 15th anniversary. **However, only snippets of the episode were shown due to the season's animation still being animated by the time of its premiere. *This episode was released on the Italian YouTube Channel on April 9, 2019 as a preview for its official premiere on April 15, 2019. **It was also released on RaiPlay and RaiPlay Yoyo along with the second and third episode. *The title card and narrator theme remain unchanged in this season. *In the Italian dub: **Bloom now narrates the recap/preview for the previous/next episodes whereas in the previous season, it is narrated by Faragonda. *This episode marks the reanimated version of the Butterflix transformation in the new art style. **The end of transformation also includes a new group pose. ***As of this episode, Musa is the only Winx to have one bracelet in her Butterflix form. *This episode reveals that Alfea and Red Fountain have a new makeover. *This is the first episode to be animated in the modern flash animation style. **The character's outline return to black, just like in the first four seasons, instead of being colored. *This marks Knut's first appearance since "The Fairy and the Beast". *The Winx are seen wearing their pajamas from Season 6 rather than the ones from Season 7. *In the English dub, Emily Cramer, Brittany Pressley, Elinor Vanderburg, and Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld replaces Haven Paschall, Eileen Stevens, Alysha Deslorieux, and Kate Bristol as the voice of Bloom, Flora, Aisha, and Musa respectively as of this episode. *Aisha is referred as the "Fairy of the Waves" in this episode instead of "Fairy of Waves". Easter Eggs *The eye opening scene in the opening resembles the ones from the first three season's opening of Winx Club. **Kiko looking through the astroscope is also another reference to the first three season's opening of Winx Club. *The Winx finding Twinkly in the Alfea's forest and Kiko hiding behind Bloom is a reference of how Bloom met Stella in the pilot episode. *The Winx sitting at the Alfea Courtyard could be a reference to the older seasons where the Winx usually hang out during outside of classes. *The Winx performing at the Alfea Courtyard is a reference to the World of Winx concerts specially in the finale of the Season 2 where Flora and Stella are playing the guitar together. *In the same scene, Carol can be seen clapping her hands just like how Flora does in her Butterflix dance sequences. *The new Alfea design especially the logo is a reference to Season 7's design of Alfea in the past. *Bloom getting hit by Starchomp is a reference of her getting hit by the Wild Magic monster in "Mission in the Jungle". *The Winx cheering after Starchomp's defeat is a reference to the last episode of World of Winx after Tinkerbell restored the World of Dreams where Aisha, Stella, and Tecna are hugging each other. However, in this case, it is Aisha, Musa, and Tecna hugging each other. *The ending theme for the season bears some resemblance to the fourth season's ending where the character's silhouette are shown. Mistakes *Throughout the episode, Lexi's bracelet appears and disappears in some scenes. *When the Winx are performing on stage, Aisha's hand is colored incorrectly in one scene. *In one scene, Lorie's appears to have a bracelet which is not part of her attire. *While the Winx are fighting the Starchomp, a "303" was see on the screen. However, this error was fixed in the later version of the episode. Fairies S8E1 Full Body -1.png|Lexi's missing bracelet. Winx 801 Mistake 1.png|Aisha's hand is colored incorrectly. WC801 - Mistake.png|Lorie's bracelet. Winx 801 Mistake 2.png|The 303" error. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes